


Let's Break Those Chains

by UnderCoverMarsupial



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Beating, Belts, Chastity Device, Come Inflation, Crying, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Medical Examination, Mind Control, Mind Rape, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Knotting, Prostate Milking, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Small Penis, Verbal Abuse, Watersports, Wetting, small cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderCoverMarsupial/pseuds/UnderCoverMarsupial
Summary: Warnings! This is a RAPE/NONCON fic I have featuring Obi-Wan and Maul set just before/around The Phantom Menace.I was inspired by the newer comics- where we see a young Maul, angry, stalking Jedi, wanting to hurt them- being reined in by Sidious. Told he can't kill them. So he does a series of dumb things to obey the letter of Sidious' rule while breaking the rules left and right.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunsetOfDoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetOfDoom/gifts).



By the time Obi-Wan stopped running, he no longer knew where he was. The sun was down and while the city was a blaze of light, there were pockets of darkness everywhere. Anyone could be hiding in there. He looked back the way he had come, body tensing to run again. But no, that was foolish. Qui Gon would not have followed him. He didn’t have to. The Jedi Master only had to wait Obi-Wan out. He had nothing, not even his cloak, not even his saber-

Obi-Wan touched the blooming bruise on his face and winced. _He's never hit my face before,_ he thought. _What will the others think?_ Obi-Wan began to walk, shivering slightly in the night air. His heart rate wasn’t slowing much, fear and adrenaline making him shiver so that his steps stuttered. He jogged a few steps then slowed again when his side began to hurt. Breathing deep through his nose he forced himself to take in his surroundings.                               

He was on a wide boulevard, curving gradually downlevel. Obi-Wan was the only being on foot. The rest were in the slick little speeders so popular in the Temple district. The Force nudged him- Jedi coming- and Obi-Wan ducked into a gap in the building facades. His intention was to cut over to Moon Square, lose himself in the banking district for a time. _I just need somewhere to think,_ he thought as he trotted down the dark lane. He frowned as his eyes adjusted and he saw the blank wall ahead of him. Strange. He was sure this was the alley – it let out between the Guildhall and the-

“You’re awfully far from home, little Jedi,” a voice drawled from behind him. Obi-Wan whirled around, his hand dropping to where his saber should be.  

“Who are you?” he asked. It would have sounded better if his voice had not cracked. The being pushed his hood back and cocked his head with a smile.

“Why, I’m a Sith Lord here to drag you off into the darkness,” he said. Obi-Wan relaxed and they shared a chuckle of laughter. The Zabrak was handsome, with red skin and black tattoos on his face. His horns formed a crown on his bald head.

“Oh no, whatever shall I do?” Obi-Wan joked with a smile. There was an awkward pause. Obi-Wan sensed no malice from the Zabrak, sensed nothing at all in fact. He was dressed like an average citizen in a black jacket and trousers tucked into boots. He was just standing in the middle of the alley, looking at the Jedi, perfectly still. Obi-Wan felt the first stirrings of unease.

Obi-Wan decided that was enough. He needed to find another way through to Moon Square. He tugged on his tunic and made to walk past the stranger.  The Zabrak held up a hand and tilted his head. He wasn’t smiling anymore. Obi-Wan could see his eyes clearly now. And the hatred there took his breath.

“No, little Jedi- you aren’t going anywhere,” the stranger said. He let his mental shields down, just a little, just for a moment-

It was enough. Obi-Wan was drawing in a breath to shout, beg, something but the Zabrak struck, hard and fast. A single shove with the Force bowled Obi-Wan over backwards and the Zabrak followed, swinging his fists and kicking the Jedi’s legs out. His fists connected to Obi-Wan’s chin, sternum and gut in rapid succession, laying him flat in agony. He lashed out with his own hands, managing a strike against the ZAbrak’s shoulder, and kicked his leg. But he was hampered by the cloud of darkness swirling around his mind.

Obi-Wan knew perfect and unfettered fear for the first time in- in- he wasn’t even sure how long. Suddenly, every blow Qui Gon had ever given him, every moment of doubt and pain he had felt all vanished. When the stranger had opened his mind Obi-Wan had hung, naked and screaming, over a cold and terrifying void.  It was darkness so complete it swallowed the Force whole. Beside it, his puny fears were nothing. True fear, the real thing, now gripped him by the spine, closing his throat even as he wanted to scream. Sith. It hadn’t been a joke. The stranger was a Sith, soaked in the Dark Side.

Dangling over that darkness Obi-Wan suddenly understood why the Masters spoke of “falling” to the Dark Side. Even as Obi-Wan struggled, his body fighting back against the stranger’s blows, his mind fought to stay up, to keep from tumbling down into the dark side. He scrabbled for the Force, his fear only growing as it eluded him. He felt a thin shard of anger, slicing through the fear, and with it the Force came in Obi-Wan’s grasp. But even as he began to use it he felt the rush of approval from his enemy, and the Sith crashed through his mind’s defenses at last, invading every corner and covering everything with darkness. Obi-Wan let out a strangled scream and blacked out.

\------

Even as he fainted, the Jedi’s body still fought, the flailing hands growing weaker until finally he collapsed backwards, arms thrown over his face to avert a blow. _Kenobi, his name is Kenobi. Too easy._

Maul heaved the boy up and threw him over his shoulder before pushing his way through one of the doors that lined the alley. He jogged up a set of stairs and down a hall, looking into rooms as he passed. Finally he found what he wanted. It was some kind of storage room and Maul threw the Jedi on the floor before locking the door. He kept a tight grip on the boy’s mind, holding the Jedi’s shields open by brute force.

He rummaged through the Jedi’s thoughts, invading every corner. He was astonished at how easy it was. Maul stripped off the Jedi’s tunic and shoved down his trousers. Kenobi’s pale skin was a constellation of bruises; Maul began to understand why this Jedi had Fallen so easily.

Someone had beaten this human. Repeatedly. In the boy’s mind he saw it all- the Master. Interesting. Was that normal? No. There was too much shame and misery associated with it. Maul drank it in. The shame was particularly enticing, given what he was here for. Maul felt the familiar flash of pleasure he got when acting on his own. _Master has not forbidden this- yet._ But he doubted Sidious would approve of the risk. _He is old- he doesn't understand._

Kenobi’s naked skin was silky soft, the muscles underneath clear and lovely to look at. He had strong shoulders that narrowed to a small waist the the most perfect ass Maul had ever seen. He was white and smooth like marble, but with a sprinkling of freckles across his shoulders that made Maul’s mouth dry with want.

_Left handed, fights form four- maybe Soresu? Bah- pitiful._

Suddenly seized with inspiration Maul brought his gloved hand down hard on the Jedi’s ass with a sound like a branch breaking. A perfect red hand print on the right buttock made Maul whine in appreciation. The boy was mewling in protest but couldn't fight Maul off. He gave a sluggish kick in his tangled boots and leggings. But Kenobi’s knees gave out when Maul squeezed the red print and turned up the pleasure and shame in his mind.

 _No one has ever taught him to guard his thoughts. They betray him at every turn! Do the Jedi not learn this?_ It was unbelievable! Maul grabbed the boy by the wrists and heaved him up, throwing him face down over a plastisteel crate. The Sith was hard as a rock, his hands shaking as he yanked his belt out of his trousers. He doubled it and forced his hand to still as he tested the distance with a few taps to the boy’s upturned cheeks.

Maul brought the belt down hard with a echoing smack! Then down again on the backhand swing. Left. Right. Left. Right. Maul watched the red stripes appear and spread. He bit his lip hard enough to taste blood, hearts racing.

_Beating a Jedi like a cheap whore. Mother of us all, I should have done this years ago!_

Maul stopped at a dozen and squeezed the base of his cock hard to keep from knotting his own shorts. He dropped the belt and pulled off his gloves. He put both hands on the crimson cheeks and squeezed. They were boiling hot. Such pale skin- he would bruise beautifully. The Jedi was panting and making low moaning cries, his face wet with tears. Kenobi’s eyes opened and Maul shoved harder into his mind.

“That’s it,” he said. “I want you aware. I want you just awake enough to know what is happening to you, Jedi.” Maul reached into the Jedi’s emotions and ran a tendril along the pleasure center of his brain. The response was so immediate Maul blinked- a terrible weakness.

_He is already begging for it. Touch starved as a stray dog._

The blue eyes were wide and fearful and in his mind Kenobi was panicking, pushing and shoving. But when Maul squeezed those red cheeks again Kenobi moaned and arched his back. Maul grinned, his hatred taking on a gleeful edge he rarely felt these days.

“Are you enjoying this?” he purred. The Jedi made a choked sound of negation but when maul ran a finger down the Jedi’s crack and paused at the damp heat of his hole the boy’s back arched harder, lifting his hips off the crate. His cock slapped down against the side of the crate with a clank and Maul paused. A clank? He hauled the boy up and grabbed between his thighs.

“What is this now?” he sneered. The Jedi’s prick, small and pathetic, was in some kind of metal cage. The whole thing fit in the palm of Maul’s hand. And he was shaved completely hairless. Maul laughed out loud, grabbing the Jedi’s balls and cock in one hand and squeezing hard. The boy thrashed and moaned some more. Maul twisted the cage up to see. THere was a wide hollow sound in the boy’s urethra, and the cage was welded shut.

“Is _this_ how the Jedi keep their vows?” Maul said. “I had no idea.” He let go of the Jedi’s pitiful prick and slapped him hard on the ass again.

Thoughts were popping up to the surface on Kenobi’s mind. Things that shocked even the Zabrak Sith.

_Masters will take senior knights  to bed sometimes, Kenobi curled on the floor by the door listening as his master and Knight Kima had increasingly messy and vocal sex in the next room. He had stroked himself to climax twice before he was caught- Kima laughed and laughed- despite Kenobi’s Master’s towering fury. Obi-Wan wanted to die, standing there with his head hanging and his pants around his knees, his own seed smeared all over his belly and thighs._

“You are a grown man- but you let them put your cock in this?” Saying it out loud made the barely conscious Jedi groan and hide his face against the crates. But he couldn't hide his thoughts. _The Master lecturing him on purity, being held down by three larger knights in the medical wing, spurting all over himself while the droid milked his prostate_ -

“You disgusting little whore,” Maul said. He was repeating what the Jedi Master said. Kenobi flinched as though struck.

Maul dragged his nails down the boy’s perineum and over the pink scrotum. It had a certain appeal he supposed. But what an insane way to live! _These Jedi are sick. My master is correct- they are a scourge on the galaxy. Our revenge will be a relief to many._

In Kenobi’s mind he nudged at the pleasure centers harder, and drank in the shame and horror that came with it. He understood the boy’s master now. With those miles of creamy skin, Maul doubted he would leave the boy alone either. _I would beat him every day. Make him cry for me. Make him beg._ This was almost more than he could stand already.

He shoved his own trousers down with shaking hands and came around to the front of the crate. He grabbed Kenobi by his ridiculous braid, wrapping it twice around his fist and yanking the boy up. The Jedi’s face was red and streaked with tears and mucus. The bruise forming on the side of his face blazed white and purple against his red cheeks and Maul grinned again.

“See this, little Jedi?” he snarled. He hefted his cock and slapped the boy’s mouth with it. “This is what you are supposed to have. This-”

Maul rubbed his leaking precum all over the boy’s face smearing his long lashes and wisps of facial hair.

“Open your mouth,” Maul barked. The boy tried to shake his head so Maul _squeezed_ that touch-desperate little knot of emotions in his mind. The boy’s hips bucked twice and his mouth fell open as he gasped in pleasure. Maul shoved forward, watching his thick shaft stretch the boy’s mouth. The Sith slid his foreskin back and pushed deeper. Kenobi’s eyes began to water and he tried to move his head but Maul yanked on the braid, pulling the boy forward. Despite his protests, Kenobi had begun a strong lapping suction, his tongue working against Maul’s shaft. The Zabrak pulled back with a groan.

“You’ve done this before, little Jedi,” Maul said, wishing he didn't sound so breathless. The boy was moaning and slurping at Maul’s head, sucking the precome out harder than a vacuum seal.

“Force! You really are a whore,” Maul said thrusting forward again. “Is it your Master you suck so beautifully?”

A quick rummage in his mind said otherwise. Maul dug into the darkest corners where the Jedi hid his greatest fears. What he saw there made him laugh out loud. His cock jerked free with a wet pop.

“This is wonderful news,” he laughed. He slapped the boy hard across the face with his free hand. “Had I known I could simply _pay_ for you, I wouldn’t have bothered!”

_The Jedi cried the first time his Master made him do it. It was some Togrutan- gambling debts? A Jedi Master with gambling debts? Well. The Togrutan nearly made him black out, choked him on that big kone. Master was pleased, said I did well. Took care of me after-  from then on he watched. Many beings fantasize about hurting a Jedi. Master made sure they didn't go too far._

Maul shoved forward again, burying himself until the Jedi’s nose was crushed into his pubic bone. The boy thrashed and choked, making terrified little grunts of pain. Maul gave in to the dark and bucked his hips, thrusting hard in and out.

“No need to struggle so hard, little Jedi,” Maul snarled. “Isn’t this what you do? You whore out your pretty mouth for your Master- I can see it in your mind.” _He likes it. He hated it at first, but now he craves it. Because it makes his master happy with him. Because his master watches. So disgusting._

Maul pulled out and squatted so he was eye to eye with the weeping boy.

“I am going to keep you here all night,” he said through clenched teeth. “You fucking Jedi deserve nothing but my saber. So consider _this_ an honor.”

With that he released the Jedi’s braid and went around the back again. He concentrated on images of the boy’s Master, making them loom large in the Jedi’s thoughts. The Jedi was begging incoherently, trying to move his limbs but he couldn't. Maul’s grip on his mind was too strong. The Sith reveled in it- the pleas clear in his mind. The present and the past blurred- the first time Master Qui Gon sold his mouth to a fellow gambler was loud and clear in his thoughts. The laughter as the Togrutan freed his dripping kone from its slit and let it slither down Kenobi’s throat.

_Please no please master don’t let him -please please save me Master!_

Maul’s hands were shaking again as he pulled the boys cheeks apart again and looked at the tight pink curl of his anus. It was a delicate thing, decidedly virginal. Maul squeezed his cock hard, milking it down a few strokes until he had a palm-full of pre and saliva. He smeared it on the boy’s hole and tried to force a couple of fingers in, spreading the slick mess as much as he could. He didn't feel like having his cock scraped raw. When he finally managed to get a finger in he burst out laughing.

“Oh little Jedi- how long have you been in this cage?” he said. Kenobi’s hips were bucking slightly, trying to get away from Maul’s fingers. The Sith screwed them in harder, burying his fingers in to the base and twisting his wrist.

“Your prostate is the size of a plum!” Maul gave it an experimental hard stroke- harder than he ever would a lover. _Can’t have him enjoy it too much._  Sure enough the Jedi was screaming with pain in the Force, but shoving back against Maul’s hand.

“Hurts doesn't it?” Maul laughed. He squeezed the head of his cock again to relube his fingers. “If they are going to keep you chaste like this-” Maul reached down and slapped the boy’s sad little cage. “Then they need to milk you.” He ground his fingers against the engorged prostate again, grinning when he heard the sound of liquid splattering on the floor under the Jedi.

“Just like milking a little nerf,” Maul laughed. The Jedi was sobbing, his muscles flexing and releasing as he tried to move, tried to get away. Maul sighed.

“Stop squirming Jedi- I am doing you a favor. After this you will feel much better.” He laughed again and brought his other hand down hard on Kenobi’s ass, making him buck against his fingers. “Assuming you get over the rest of what I am going to do to you.”

A couple more smears and Maul managed to force a third finger in. In his mind the boy was screaming with pain, but there was want in there too. It was dark and desperate- a desire for pain, to be hurt, just to feel something, pure sensory need. _Pitiful. Disgusting. Imagine living this way._

Maul reached down between the Jedi’s legs and found his pathetic little cock, unable to get hard but drooling freely against the side of the crate. Maul grabbed the whole package in his fist again and used it to lift the Jedi’s hips up higher on the box before letting go. He couldn't make Kenobi spread his legs much with his pants tangled around his ankles- This would have to be good enough.

Maul took himself in hand, relishing the weight of his own cock. He rubbed the head against the little pink hole and felt the cries of panic in Kenobi’s mind. Maul paused and let the fear build, let the shame and desire grow until Kenobi let out an audible whine. Maul pushed. The resistance made him grit his teeth. The tight ring of the boy’s opening peeled his foreskin back and Maul had to straddle the narrow hips to work in another inch. Maul hunched forward with a grunt, feeling the shaking body beneath him give way inch by bloody inch. With a snarl he managed to shove himself in until the Jedi was tight in the cup of Maul’s hips. The Sith was panting open mouthed against the Jedi’s heaving shoulders. He curled his body tight to the Jedi’s back and whispered in his ear.

“I am going to fuck you so hard, make you come on my knot, make you beg for every bit of my cum in your belly,” he said gleefully. Something flashed in the Jedi’s mind and Maul seized it.

“I will breed you until it takes, make you carry my cub,” he snarled, biting the inside of his cheek not to laugh. He added ignorance of basic xenobiology to the list of the Jedi’s weaknesses. Well- if that’s what he wanted-

Maul let the Dark Side fill the Jedi’s mind, caressing and curling until the boy’s sobs began to turn to moans. When Kenobi was writhing with want despite himself, Maul began to fuck him in earnest. He straightened up and held Kenobi’s shoulders, punching into him hard and steady. In what felt like no time at all the jedi was bucking back against him, meeting him stroke for stroke. The pleasure and self loathing fought in the Jedi’s mind; Maul drank it in. He could feel Kenobi’s prostate- swollen and hard, and Maul angled his thrusts to punish that little knot- really grind down on it- The Jedi came with a slurred shout, clamping even tighter around Maul’s throbbing prick. There was a near continuous splattering sound as the Jedi emptied onto the floor.

Maul’s knot swelled fast. When he drove it home it felt like it was crushed in a fist. Maul bellowed in pain and pleasure, clamping his teeth down into the Jedi’s shoulder until he tasted blood. The Jedi let out a single choked sob and fainted again. Maul let go and rubbed his face and horns against the Jedi’s back as his cock spurted. Wave after wave of his orgasm thrummed along his spine. He rocked helplessly as his balls emptied into the Jedi’s spasming opening.

Maul lapped at the marks Kenobi’s shoulder. His canines had broken the skin but the rest would just be leaving a nasty bruise. THere would be no mistaking it for anything but what it was. Maul grinned, still rubbing his face against the boy’s back. So good, Force so good.

When the knot slipped free Maul wiped himself off on the Jedi’s tunic and sat back on his haunches with a sigh. His view was a good one- the naked Padawan sprawled on the crate, his thighs smeared in come, his ass still bright red from the beating earlier. His hole was just as red, sagging open and pulsing out streams of Maul’s come. It looked like Kenobi had come at least twice by the state of the pants around his ankles and the spatters on the crate. Maul let out a pleased huff.

“A promising beginning,” he said.

 

\----

Obi-Wan could feel his body, he just couldn't move it. The Sith had complete control over him. There was no place to hide, no safe corner of his mind he could retreat to. The darkness filled everything. It was frightening and infuriating and worst of all Obi-Wan was beginning to like it. The red and black Zabrak was so loud in his emotions- everything Obi-Wan had spent a lifetime working on suppressing or releasing- the Sith experienced them all to the fullest. And he was making Obi-Wan do the same. The Jedi thought the pleasure and lust would kill him.

The Sith used his body for hours. He choked him, forcing his red and black cock down Obi-Wan’s throat and knotting his mouth. He felt the swelling behind his teeth, his tongue being pushed flat as the knot grew. The Sith held Obi-Wan’s head hard into his crotch with an iron grip on the back of his head until the knot was full and then came down his throat in torrents. There was no swallowing possible, no breathing- Obi-Wan had simply writhed and shook as cum sprayed out his nose and filled his stomach. His jaw muscles cramped and his tongue worked uselessly as his vision narrowed and blackness closed in.

When he woke up again he was on his back, his head hanging over one end of the crate and his legs over the other. The Sith was examining the cage on his cock. Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut in shame. The Sith was in his memories, rummaging around, finding every painful moment of the process and forcing Obi-Wan to relive it. _The depilatory cream stung enough but when they forced the catheter into his hole he had howled. Two knights held him down while the droids worked. He had wept in humiliated rage as the droid milked him dry with a thin durasteel rod against his prostate. His cum trickled slowly out of his soft prick, forced out of him with no arousal or rest until it coated his thighs and navel. The knights had the decency to look away but Qui Gon had watched the whole process with a cold smile. Once Obi-Wan was drained they slipped on the cage and welded it shut, sparks leaving burning stars on the bare skin of his thighs. The knights had let go and walked out, bowing to Qui-Gon._

The Sith was examining the cage just as Qui Gon had, with much the same look of amused scorn.

“Really it defies belief,” the Sith said, his Core accent clear. “If someone had told me the Jedi did this, I would have assumed they were exaggerating.” He grabbed Obi-Wan’s legs and pushed them up and back until the Jedi was folded in half.

“This time I want to see your face when I breed you,” he said with a grin. Obi-Wan closed his eyes but the Sith slapped him hard across the face.

“You will look at me as I mount you, Jedi. I want you to think of my face when your belly swells with my cub.”

Obi-Wan held the Sith’s eyes as he was pierced again.

Again Obi-Wan tried to move his arms and couldn't. They simply didn't respond beyond a few weak movements. It was like being trapped in his own body. He could feel the painful grip the Sith had on his ankles, could feel the first terrifying nudges of his cock against Obi-Wan’s hole- and he couldn't do a thing about it. He couldn't even clench. On the contrary, the Sith was making him like it, making him participate in his own rape. Obi-Wan moaned in pleasure as he was stretched, opened his mouth and bore down as the thick shaft slid home with a wet squelch. Obi-Wan rolled his hips in ecstasy as the Sith’s come trickled out of his hole. And all the while his mind howled. _Breeding me- Force no, he’s breeding me! No I can’t!  no!_

As time wore on Obi-Wan’s emotions began to mirror the Sith’s on their own. This was worst of all in a way- since the Sith allowed it. Obi-Wan couldn't deny how good it felt. He hated the Sith, raged against him, lusted for him, wept and screamed. He broke the Jedi code tenet by tenet. He had not felt so free since… well, never.

The Sith defiled him in any number of ways.  He made Obi-Wan ask to be fucked, begged to be humiliated, He forced him to lick up his own cum. He wet himself like a child while the Sith laughed, berating him further.  The Sith marked him with his own urine, eventually hunching into Obi-Wan’s ass and emptying his bladder into the Jedi. Obi-Wan lay there and took it, groaning and squirming in pleasure as his stomach bloated and cramped.

The Zabrak made him beg to be beaten again. And beg he did, spreading his legs and arching his back. The sheer kinetic, visceral sensations burned through him. The impacts seemed to smash through his doubts and his fears, everything about the Jedi Order he hated or doubted. He had never allowed himself to think these things. But the more the Sith bit him and fucked him and _hit_ him, the more the Code crumbled around him.

“There is no peace, only passion,” the Sith recited to him as he dragged a rasping tongue around the base of Obi-Wan’s cock cage. He had milked Obi-Wan three times until the Jedi couldn’t make a single drop. Now he was grooming him, his soft tongue soothing the chafed skin around the base of Obi-Wan’s cage. This apparent kindness snapped Obi-Wan like a twig. He had no defense at all for such treatment. Even knowing the Sith was doing it on purpose didn't help. Touch starved was touch starved and Obi-Wan wept huge ugly sobs at the sensation.

“Through passion I gain strength.” The Sith nipped his nipple hard enough to break skin. He had been sucking on Obi-Wan’s nipples, left then right, left then right, all the time talking about how the Jedi would look pregnant. The deepest darkest corners of Obi-Wan’s mind were laid bare as he struggled to tell truth from lies. The visuals the Sith was broadcasting in the Force- of Obi-Wan swollen and leaking, cast out on the street- seemed more real than the room around them.

“Through strength, I gain power.” Obi-Wan grunted as his knees were pushed against his chest again. He felt the Sith’s hot breath against his ear. Obi-Wan heard the light smack the belt made against the Sith’s palm and braced himself.

“Through power I gain victory,” the Sith whispered, running his tongue over Obi-Wan’s tear stained cheek.

“Through victory, my chains are broken.”

Obi-Wan moaned as the Sith straightened up. The Zabrak brought the belt down with a whistling crack on Obi-Wan’s upturned thighs and ass. The Jedi screamed in his mind and moaned like a whore out loud.

“Time to break your chains, little Jedi,” the Sith said, his laughter ringing in Obi-Wan’s ears.

 

\---

 

Obi-Wan woke up but refused to open his eyes. Despite the obvious feel of fresh air and sunlight, he felt hard edges under his back; he was still on the crate. He must be. Obi-Wan had no idea how many days he had been used by the Sith- but surely it wasn’t over yet.

A cool breeze blowing over his body made him shiver. Impossible. Obi-Wan cracked open an eye and saw the soaring walls of the Temple and the sky above it. As he watched a bird flew across his vision, its piping cry loud in the silence. Silence? Obi-Wan lifted his head. It was easier than he expected. He had been held immobile for so long that he expected more resistance to simply raising his head. As a result he saw more than he ever wanted as his whole upper body jerked off the stairs. He was laying on the steps to the main entrance of the Jedi Temple. He was wearing nothing but a torn tunic. His skin was sticky with cum, he stank of the Zabrak’s urine and was covered in the marks of his mouth. He was surrounded by beings. Jedi. At least a dozen. And right in the middle, red faced and angrier than Obi-Wan had ever seen him, was Master Qui Gon Jinn.

Everything went dark again.

He came to in the Medbay, screaming and thrashing as they lashed him down. When he realized he was in the Temple he stilled, his heart galloping in his chest. A droid was wheeling his way with a dosing needle.

“There is no need for a sedative,” a familiar voice said. Obi-Wan closed his eyes. _Master._ “I am sure my Padawan can remain calm. I don’t think he has forgotten his training _completely_. I am sure he can remember that he is a Jedi of the Temple and behave accordingly.” The last words were like a cold shock down Obi-Wan’s spine.

“Of course,” he said hastily. “I am fine.” His voice was barely audible; his throat was a raw agony.

“Very well,” the droid said. “Then I shall proceed with the exam.”

The next half hour was worse than anything the Sith had done. Qui Gon remained silent, his Force presence carbonite-cold as the droid read off result after result.

Repeated sexual assault, evidence of oral sex, evidence of prolonged and repeated anal sex, evidence of breeding knot, his rectum had been flushed out with urine but was still full of enough semen to cause cramping over the next few days. Padawan Kenobi has had seven orgasms in the last day, padawan kenobi has been bitten more than a dozen times, padawan kenobi has been beaten, likely with a strap or some kind of flat device. The substance on the Padawan’s skin is a mix of semen, urine, and saliva.

On a positive note, Padawan Kenobi’s prostatitis seems to have been relieved.

There is also evidence of earlier beatings including a blow to the left side of padawan kenobi’s face-

“You may stop now,” Qui Gon said. Obi-Wan couldn't look at his master. “If no permanent damage has been done- we will go.”

“But Master Jedi,” the droid said. “These injuries will require pain management and -”

“That won’t be necessary,” Qui Gon said and Obi-Wan flinched. He knew that tone. “Inject him with an anti-infectant and then I will take him to his quarters.”

“Surely he should use the fresher first-”

“No,” Qui Gon said and Obi-Wan buried his face in his hands. “If my apprentice has allowed himself to be used this way- then he should be proud of it.”

Obi-Wan began to shake. He knew what that meant. He knew how the next few days would go.  _I am as much a prisoner now as I was bent over that crate. More so._

Epilogue:

 

“If you are well enough to train then you are well enough to work,” Qui Gon said crisply, guiding Obi-Wan firmly by the back of the neck. Their boots echoed on the stone floor of the corridor. Obi-Wan kept his eyes firmly on his boots but his heart was ashes in his mouth. Of course. “Work” meant paying Qui Gon’s debts. And paying Qui Gon’s debts meant dark corridors and cruel, laughing beings who used his mouth while Qui Gon watched.

“You are lucky- after what happened I wasn’t sure if your… appeal… was lost,” Qui Gon said and Obi-Wan could hear the anger and disdain in his words. Meaning that enough beings had seen Obi-Wan staggering home to the Temple, covered in come and bite marks- to lower his price.

“But apparently someone still wants you,” Qui Gon chuckled. “They must not have heard.”

“Who is it master?” Obi-Wan asked, his voice hitching. They had their regulars, after all. Beings who liked to see a Jedi choking on whatever appendage they wanted.

“Some nobleman- Outer Rim I believe. Richer than a Hutt, thank the Force!” Qui Gon threw his head back and laughed. “He didn't even try and lower the price!”

Qui Gon stopped before the door and spun Obi-Wan to face him. He scrutinized his Padawan’s face and straightened Obi-Wan’s tunic.

“See that you please him…” the Jedi master said, without looking in Obi-Wan’s eyes. The threat was there, hard and real.

When the door opened he pushed Obi-Wan through without a word, closing the door behind his Padawan.

Obi-Wan stumbled forward to his knees, keeping his eyes on the stone floor. He supposed the client had asked to be alone with him. That happened sometimes. It was never a good sign.

“Hello, little Jedi,” a familiar voice said. “Did you miss me?”

It was the Sith.


	2. bonus epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in honor of the fact that this dirty little fic surpassed my angsty romance in popularity in like... a day... 
> 
> HERE IS A BONUS EPILOGUE.
> 
> If you wonderful sickoes keep blowing this up I will be FORCED to write MORE!

 

Obi-Wan’s mind went blank. Simply exited, walked off, became one with the Force. He shuffled forward on his knees to the grinning Zabrak and tilted his head back, closing his eyes and opening his mouth.

“Well, well well,” the Sith said softly. “Isn’t this an interesting turn of events.” Obi-Wan kept his eyes closed, listening to the sounds of belt, zipper, the slide of fabric against skin. When he felt the silky head of the Sith’s cock on his tongue, Obi-Wan leaned forward and swallowed, burying his face in the Zabrak’s crotch. A hand curled around behind his head with surprising gentleness as Obi-Wan sucked, lapping firmly and holding his throat open as best he could.

“And what am I to make of this, little Jedi?” the Sith asked. Obi-Wan had no idea. He didn't care.

 

Maul’s astonishment had driven every other thought from his head. He watched with his jaw hanging open as the Jedi began to suck- a tight, impossibly wet moving suction. The Jedi’s tongue was lapping steadily in broad strokes and Maul felt the telltale tightening in his lower back.

“Does this mean you really did miss me?” Maul said, trying to provoke the Jedi to.. Something… anything… but the jedi wasn’t even really there. Maul nudged at Kenobi’s mental shields and they opened completely- without the slightest resistance. Maul came- just like that. He grabbed his knot in his fist- not wanting to be tied to the Jedi now- but still Kenobi drank, swallowing and swallowing as Maul emptied his balls down the boy’s throat. Maul stepped backwards and held his prick in his hand, squeezing his knot so he could cover the boy’s face with his seed. When he was done Maul wiped the head of hick cock in the boy’s hair and tucked himself away. He straightened his clothes slowly, buying himself time. The Jedi just knelt there, his chin on his chest, hands loose in his lap. He made no effort to wip the come dripping off his face, hanging in strings off the tip of his nose and chin, smeared in his hair.

Maul sat down in the room’s only chair and leaned his elbow on the arm, tapping his chin. _What is this? What is he doing?_ _Is this a trick?_

Maul perused the Jedi’s thoughts. No. There was no deceit there- just a quiet despair. The fire was out. And Maul found that incredibly unsatisfying.

“Jedi,” he said softly. “Look at me.”

The boy raised his head obediently and focused on Maul, but remained absolutely absent in the Force. His blue eyes were locked on Maul’s, dull and hopeless.

“Last time we met,” Maul said. “You had just run away from your master. Is that true?”

The Jedi nodded, still expressionless.

“Was I wrong to return you to the Temple? Were you really running away?”

The Jedi shook his head. Maul paused a moment. None of this was according to plan. The emotions rippling through his hearts were disturbing and Maul was eager to make them go away.

Maul leaned forward and spoke even more softly.

“Do you want me to kill him?” he asked. The Jedi blinked. _There he is._ Maul thought as Kenobi seemed to come to life, fear sliding through his mind. He glanced over his shoulder before shaking his head again- his eyes wide in mute appeal.

“Please,” he whispered and Maul was stunned to see the Jedi’s lip tremble. “Don’t even say that. Please- I can’t…”

Maul shrugged and stood.

“Well, this isn’t as interesting as I hoped. I suppose you can go,” he said. He felt cold panic from the Jedi at his feet. The blue eyes were wide and fearful.

“But my master says you paid for the night?”

“Stay if you want. You look like you could use the sleep. But I am leaving,” Maul said. Kenobi scrambled to his feet.

“ _Please_ ,” he said, his voice tinged with panic. Maul sneered. _These Jedi are seriously disturbed. This isn’t even worth thinking about._

“No,” Maul said, ignoring the tears. “I will go out the back. You can sleep here. Your master is due to return at first light.”

“But he will know we didn't…”

“I am sure you can think of something,” Maul said, staring pointedly at the streaks of cum on the boy’s face.

  



	3. fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actions have consequences- this chapter has very mild smut by the way!  
> About:  
> even though I am insanely busy and life is swallowing me whole- its RIDICULOUS how many messages I get about this fic. On tumblr, here, someone even found me on twitter?  
> Anyway. I had a bit of an idea of an... interim...  
> \------

“My apprentice,” Sidious said, turning as Maul trotted in and dropped to his knees by his master’s desk. He had been Palpatine all day and it showed. He looked tired. Tired and angry.

“Yes master,” Maul said, chin glued to his chest.

“What have you done?”

“I don’t know what you mean, master,” he said cautiously. Sidious expelled an exasperated breath.

“A Jedi Master named Qui Gon Jinn was found murdered yesterday - here on Coruscant,” he said.  

Maul said nothing. He debated every outcome in his mind, deciding what to say.

“Did you kill him?” Sidious asked. The direct question removed all possible evasion. Maul did not lie to his master. Not... directly.

“Yes master,” he said.

“Did anyone see you?”

“No, master.”

“Are you quite sure?”

Yes master,” Maul said. “I killed him in the alley behind the gambling den he was visiting. He had just lost 763 credits. The evidence all points to his debtors.”

“How did you kill him?” Sidious asked. As if he didn’t know. Maul sensed the test.

“With my fists master,” he said.

“You must have been very angry,” Sidious said. Maul saw the yawning jaws of the trap and ignored it. He said nothing. The silence drew out and Maul sensed some of the anger drain away from Sidious' presence in his mind. Maul did not allow himself to feel relief. He knew better.

“You are reckless, boy,” Sidious said. He sounded amused. “But, you _did_ make the effort to keep the Jedi’s eyes away.”

“Thank you, master” Maul said.

“Don’t thank me. There are consequences for this. What is the first lesson?”

“Obedience, master.”

 

Maul took a deep breath and dropped into the Force just as the lightning hit him. The agony was total, beyond thought, beyond the ability of his mind to ever adjust to. Hoarse animal screams were trapped between his locked jaws. It went on and on, torment after torment. He lost track of time, of his own mind, finally embracing the madness that came with this kind of suffering. And still it continued.

As always when it stopped he was astonished to see it had only been a few minutes. Certainly not the hours he expected. It was always the way. He was soaked in sweat and his bladder had let go. His nose was bleeding. He moved his mouth gingerly- he had not bitten his tongue this time. A small mercy.

Sidious was squatting beside him, his face curled in distaste.

“I know what you have done my apprentice. And **_I know why_ ** _._ You cannot hide your actions from me. I know you too well.”

Maul managed a nod. It was true. No one knew him better.

“I will only give you this warning: be careful. The passions of a Sith are beyond those of ordinary beings. Our passions are _power,_ do you understand? Do not give them power over you.”

 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-00

 

Obi-Wan let out the breath he had been holding. The three masters facing him wore the same expressions. Concern, grief, worry in every line of their faces. The differences were only in degree. Grand Master Windu was frowning, as though Obi-Wan had answered a question incorrectly in one of his classes. Dooku was raw grief, his eyes red-rimmed and shoulders drooped in exhaustion. But Yoda’s eyes were warm, and in the Force Obi-Wan could feel the Grand Master’s love, his care, and his terrible, terrible worry.

“Obi-Wan? Do you understand what we are telling you?” Master Windu asked.

“Yes masters,” Obi-Wan said softly. That was a lie. He didn’t understand. He didn't understand at all. The three men were babbling in a tongue he didn’t know. About something that couldn’t be real.

“He is dead, Obi-Wan,” Dooku said softly. He was just repeating himself, trying to understand this impossibility as well.

“I understand, masters,” Obi-Wan managed. His hands were trembling. That was odd. He couldn't seem to make them stop. He looked up at the skies through the arching windows above. The Masters had brought him to the meditation gardens to break the news, seating themselves in a sunny spot by a fountain. Perhaps they thought that would somehow keep him calm. Now they all looked at each other in confusion. Maybe Obi-Wan was being too calm? He didn't know how to regulate emotions anymore. He was afraid to show any in front of these three, knowing they would sense immediately that he could no longer control them, no longer simply release them into the Force as he had been trained.

 

“It happened last night,” Windu said. He was eyeing Obi-Wan hard.

“Vouched for your presence at his lecture, Master Plo has,” Yoda said, glaring at his fellow master. It seemed to be part of a longer conversation, something Obi-Wan wasn’t privy to. He frowned in confusion.

“Masters? Why does that matter?”

“Qui Gon was murdered, Obi-Wan,” Dooku whispered. “He was… he was beaten to death.”

Obi-Wan’s mind slipped away. It was the only choice. If he stayed he would not be able to hide what those words did to him. So he simply… left.

“Do you have any knowledge that could help us understand this, Obi-Wan?” Windu asked, his eyes narrowing. Obi-Wan shook his head.

Windu seemed about to say something but Yoda held up his hand.

“Enough!” he snapped. “Suffered enough, this padawan has.”

The others all looked at the grand master. Obi-wan flinched at the sympathy in those eyes.

“Call you to your trials, we will. And stand for your master, I shall,” he said and waved a dismissal to Obi-Wan who clambered up and fled.

  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

Normally the evening after knighthood was spent in celebration. The newly knighted Jedi would be celebrated by his friends, toasted by his former master until the wee hours. There was no such party for Obi-Wan. His master was dead, and while he had sailed through his trials, the Council had barely followed the letter of the ceremony. Any friends that would have celebrated him had not even known he was called.

 

So once Yoda had cut Obi-Wan’s braid from his head, and he had been told to rise, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, the whole thing had ended and everyone had gone back to their quarters, either grieving for Qui-Gon or uncertain what to say to the new knight.

 

Obi-Wan’s new quarters were small. But they were his. Only his. His belongings, what few there were, fit into the small case that rested on one of the room’s two chairs. They were mismatched, one blue one green and had a small table in between. There was a fresher and a separate bedroom, that looked out onto the-

 

“Hello, little Jedi,”

Obi wan spun, his saber flying to his hands. The Sith was sitting on the chair in the corner of his bedroom, regarding him through lidded eyes that caught the light from the skylanes. For a moment Obi-Wan was ready to kill- but then the urge was gone. His mind seemed to stutter. He owed the Sith… something. Didn’t he?

Obi-Wan lowered his saber, turning it off and placing it on the little table by the bed. He felt exhausted suddenly. Exhausted and desperately in need of someone else to tell him what to do. The danger of that made him shudder.

“I knew you would appear eventually,” he said flatly. He hung his head.

“Have you been thinking of me, little Jedi?” the Sith said with a smile. Some part of Obi-Wan’s spirit flared.

“Thinking of killing you,” he snapped.

“Tsk tsk. That isn’t very _knightly_ of you,” the Sith said.

“You know?” Obi-Wan’s hand came up and touched the place where his braid had hung.

“Of course I do,” the Sith shrugged. “It’s my business to know what goes on in this tower of lies you live in.” He looked around the room, one brow arched in disdain. “If you call this downlevel hovel _living_.”

“How did you get in here?” Obi-Wan asked.

“This is not the first time I have snooped around a Jedi Temple, and it won’t be the last,” he said. “Splicing your pitiful network security to find where they put you was child’s play.”

There was a moment’s silence.

“You killed him,” Obi-Wan said. There was no need to say who.

“I did.”

“Why?”

“Sith don’t need reasons to kill Jedi.”

“Why _that_ Jedi?”

“For you of course. Are you going to thank me?”

When Obi-Wan didn’t answer the Sith stood up and stretched his arms overhead. He yawned, tongue curling like a cat. When he was done he shook himself slightly.

 “Come here,” he said, holding out his hand to Obi-Wan. His voice was low and soft, but had that same note of surety from before. Obi-Wan stared blankly at the Sith’s hand, wondering how in the galaxy he thought Obi-Wan would just...

But then he was standing in front of the Sith, his hand resting on that warm palm, chin hanging on his chest.

“Good boy, now strip,” the Sith said. His mouth was by Obi-Wan’s ear and the breath on his neck made Obi-Wan shiver. _He’s mad if he thinks I’ll just..._

But he did. Stepping out of his boots first then fumbling at his tunic with numb fingers. Soon enough his clothes were on the floor around him and he stood bare under the Sith’s eyes. Bare but for the durasteel cage around his cock of course.

“See? that wasn’t so hard,” the Sith said. “Your body has needs now, little Jedi, and I am the one to tend to them. The only one.”

“You raped me,” Obi-Wan said, his voice choking. The Sith ghosted his lips along Obi-Wan’s neck, just below his ear.

“I set you free,” he corrected. Obi-Wan shook his head. No. That wasn’t it. That wasn’t… But he tilted his head to the side, exposing more of his throat.

“Interesting,” the Sith murmured. “This time you’re willing?” He traced a finger along Obi-Wan’s collarbone, touching on the faint purple bruises on his shoulders and chest. The bite marks were barely visible. “Mmmm, my marks are faded from your skin.”

“Please,” Obi-Wan whispered.

“Please what?”

“I want…” It was too hard to say. He couldn't. The Sith hummed in appreciation.

“You want me to take  you again.” It wasn’t a question, though he seemed to wait for an answer. But Obi-Wan had none.

“There is no shame in wanting,” the Sith said. “No shame in your body’s needs.” Obi-Wan rallied, finding the words he needed.  

“I was taught otherwise,” Obi-Wan said softly. “What you did to me was disgusting, wrong. I was punished for it and-” This seemed to anger the Sith. He grabbed Obi-Wan’s wrists in a crushing grip and bit him hard on the side of the neck.

“And I _killed_ him for it,” the Sith snarled into Obi-Wan’s ear. “Do not mention him again. I killed him, and I will hunt and kill every being who touched you, starting with the Togrutan you cannot shed from your mind. The first one to use your whore’s mouth at your _master_ ’s direction.” The word master was dripping with scorn.

Obi-Wan stared with his mouth open, caught completely off guard by the outburst.

Maul cleared his throat, visibly pulling himself together.

“Let us begin with this,” he said. With an outward flick of the Sith’s fingers Obi-Wan’s cage popped open, falling to the floor with a clink. Obi-Wan barked out a cry of pain and dropped to his knees, both hands covering himself. He hung his head, shuddering. The Sith cupped his chin and tilted Obi-Wan’s face up.

“Why did you still have it?” he asked.

“I was ashamed,” Obi-Wan whispered.

“Stand up.”

Obi-Wan did. Somewhere in his mind a voice was howling in warning, screaming that every direction he obeyed only made obedience easier. That he should be fighting, fleeing, raising the alarm.

“You wonder why you are obeying me,” the Sith said. “The answer is easy enough: I have what you need. I _am_ what you need. You know it, and…” He glanced down and smiled. “Your body knows it.”

The Sith dropped his hands to his sides and jerked his chin at the Jedi.

“Undress me,” he said.

Obi-Wan did. Starting with the Sith’s gloves, which he tossed onto the chair. His mind slipping, he knelt and took off the Sith’s boots. He hesitated at the Sith’s belt, hands hovering over the buckle. The Sith chuckled. Wth a gesture he floated his saber over so that it lay beside Obi-Wan’s. With shaking fingers Obi-Wan undid the buckle and pulled the belt free. The Sith tilted his head, his teeth shining as he smiled. His head hanging in shame, Obi-Wan placed the belt on the bed.

 _“Oh my little Jedi…”_ the Sith purred and Obi-Wan swallowed the hot rise of shame in his throat. “Is _that_ what you want?”

After that it was quick work, tunic, trousers, shirt, undergarments, all placed carefully on the chair.

“Kneel,” the Sith said.

Obi-Wan did. He knelt at the Sith’s feet, his breath rasping in his chest, hands shaking on his bare thighs. The smell of the Sith’s skin, leather and blaster oil and sweat; memories flooded Obi-Wan’s senses. Slowly, fighting tears, he leaned forward until his face was buried in the Sith’s hip, the heavy cock laying along his cheek, nose pressed into the crease of his thigh.

“Oh my good boy,” The Sith breathed. “You _have_ missed me, haven’t you?”

A hand curled around the back of Obi-Wan’s head, just cupping the base of his skull. Obi-Wan’s mouth opened so he could breathe deeper.

“It’s only right. I am the only one who understands you. Who sees who you are,” the Sith said. His other hand slid down flat across his navel and down his thick length, his thumb tracing down Obi-Wan’s cheek. Moving slowly, almost casually, he hefted his shaft and peeled back his foreskin. Obi-Wan opened his mouth and accepted the  soft, heavy plum onto his tongue. His thoughts settled, dropped away out of reach. The Sith walked into Obi-Wan’s mind unchallenged.

 


End file.
